The objectives of this program are to: 1. Promote and encourage biomedical research in the departments of Biological Sciences and Chemistry; a. Strengthen neuroscience research focus areas in biology. Dr. Asson- Batres (differentiation of olfactory tissue) will join four other faculty members (Drs. A. Blackshear, M. Ivy, R Newkirk, and B. Washington) who have ongoing research in neuroscience. This group (sixth person to be added in 1998) will have great impact on cutting edge biomedical research in the Department of Biological Sciences; b. Establish a second research focus area in microbial biology. The subprojects of Drs. Ganter and Ejiofor/johnson will form the core of this focus area. Over the next four years, departmental efforts will be to make this group comparable in size to the neuroscience group; c. Establish a biomedical research focus area in Chemistry (Drs. Chen, Karim, and Lee; and d. Strengthen the academic and research capabilities in biology and chemistry in anticipation of a Ph.D. degree program in biology. 2. Support research that addresses two major concerns among minority populations--AIDS and health problems of the elderly. 3. Promote biomedical research as a viable career option for students and provide meaningful research experience for them.